


FOR CHRISTMAS

by NINESJIU



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU
Summary: 首发lofter





	FOR CHRISTMAS

脊背撞到了坚硬的门板，陈立农一边小声哼着疼一边承受着蔡徐坤对自己唇瓣粗暴的啃咬。他下意识帮蔡徐坤脱着厚重的大衣，殊不知自己这主动的行为更加激起了男人的欲望。

“这么着急？”

蔡徐坤还带着凉气的手钻进陈立农的毛衣里，激得敏感的肌肤一阵颤抖。陈立农一边扭着腰一边嚷太凉了，可是蔡徐坤不听，强硬地按着那截柔软热烫的小腰上下抚摸。

嘴上更是堵住了陈立农几乎要脱口而出的脏话，灵活的舌尖温柔地舔过柔软的牙龈和贝齿，勾着陈立农有些迟钝的小舌调情搅动。

“唔...唔嗯...”

蔡徐坤下身难以忽视的鼓胀抵着陈立农的大腿，嚣张地提醒着他接下来要发生的事情，他不能反抗也无力反抗。虽然这不是第一次了，但每一次的亲密接触都会让他羞耻不已，蔡徐坤总是那么具有侵略性，侵占了他每一寸肌肤，还有他全部的思绪，这样不受自己控制的感觉让他仿佛飘在无边无际的海上一样忐忑不安。

黏连的银丝从舌尖断开，蔡徐坤毫不犹豫地又舔上他侧颈突突跳动的颈动脉，这危险得仿佛捕食一样的亲吻让陈立农呼吸困难，腿下一软却被蔡徐坤托着屁股撑住：

“是太久没做了？农农这就不行了？”

“你...你才不行了。”男人不能说自己不行的。陷入情欲的小兔子迷迷糊糊地想。

“我还行。”蔡徐坤暗笑着顶胯，灼热的坚挺顶了顶陈立农的大腿示威，“要不要试试？”

敏感的大腿好像着了火一样，陈立农忍不住惊喘了几声，谁知道蔡徐坤更加恶劣地把手从腰间伸进了他的牛仔裤，贴着圆润的臀瓣按揉了两下就挤进了狭窄的臀缝，抚摸着习惯性开始泌出爱液的穴口。

“衣服都没脱呢就湿了？”蔡徐坤更加用力地揉他的臀瓣，嘴下更加不饶人，“蹭蹭就流成这样，一会儿操进去是不是要淹死我了？”

“嗯...慢点...等会你试试...不就知道了。”

偏偏这没轻没重的揉弄还正中陈立农的下怀，被揉得浑身酥软，也顾不上羞耻不羞耻了，反而语出惊人挑战起蔡徐坤的神经。

“你真的要逼疯我。”

蔡徐坤刚要伸手去解陈立农的裤子，却被陈立农颤抖的指尖按住了双手。

“先洗澡...”

“等不了那么久了宝贝。”蔡徐坤拉开他的手，拉扯中陈立农修长白嫩的腿就这么暴露在了空气中，蔡徐坤舔了舔嘴角在滑嫩的大腿上抚摸了一把，“不过我们可以边洗边做。”

陈立农被蔡徐坤强硬地拉进浴室的时候还戴着麋鹿角的头饰，蔡徐坤不准他摘下来。他的内裤和上衣早就在路上被脱了个一干二净，一进浴室就被按在了带着凉意的瓷砖墙上，乳头摩擦着瓷砖，让他难耐地扭动着柔顺地塌下去的腰肢，顺从地想要迎接蔡徐坤粗暴的插入。

可是蔡徐坤却没有迫不及待地直入主题，而是好整以暇地欣赏着小麋鹿羞红着脸饥渴难耐的样子。

陈立农夹紧了大腿，刚刚被揉红的臀瓣刺激着蔡徐坤的眼球。他打开淋浴喷头，温度正好的温水喷洒在陈立农的身上，突如其来的冲击让他小声惊呼了起来，大腿颤抖了两下才稳住身体。

温热的身体慢慢贴紧了陈立农的后背，温度烫人的肉棒蹭进了陈立农的大腿根，被那里的软肉包裹起来。蔡徐坤一手拿着淋浴喷头冲刷着陈立农的身体，一手握住了陈立农兴奋起来的性器撸动。

“先帮宝宝洗洗干净...嗯？”

沙哑的低语让蔡徐坤手心的热烫又跳动了几下，陈立农扶着瓷砖墙壁小声呻吟，不满蔡徐坤小幅度的撸动，干脆自己挺动胯部摩擦着蔡徐坤的手心。

“哈啊...快一点...坤坤快点摸摸...”

“啪”的一声响起，陈立农呜咽着抖了两下大腿，蔡徐坤松开了他的肉棒冲着他的臀瓣就甩了两巴掌，警告意味十足。

“哥哥在想帮农农洗澡，农农怎么自己玩起来了？”

“痛...嗯...错了...”主动权完全掌握在蔡徐坤手中，陈立农只能配合着蔡徐坤的恶趣味小声红着脸认错。

水流顺着臀瓣的曲线滑进腿间那个私密的地方，蔡徐坤的指尖也不甘示弱，扒开了陈立农的臀瓣目不转睛地盯着那个在水流的冲击下一张一合的饥渴穴口。

陈立农被这样直白火热的视线盯着，感到比被直接插入还要羞耻万分，只觉得水流打在穴口上 配合着蔡徐坤的目光仿佛被蚂蚁噬咬一样痒，忍不住就哀求出声：

“坤坤不要看了...直接进来，求你...”

“急什么？”蔡徐坤看着陈立农无法自制的样子满意地轻笑，指尖顶开了禁闭的穴口滑进紧致的后穴，“还没帮农农洗好呢。”

说是洗澡，其实不过是借着水流的刺激狠狠用手指玩弄陈立农的花穴。许久没有经人事的后穴变得有些青涩，紧紧吸吮着蔡徐坤的手指，让仅仅两根手指的出入都变得有些困难，但是里面却湿湿热热的，水多得很，也不知道是带进去的水还是陈立农天性本淫的骚水。

“这样等会哥哥的东西可操不进去，再放松点，小骚货。”

蔡徐坤皱着眉肏进第三根手指，却是要被夹断的感觉，不想让自己的宝贝受伤，可是又几乎要控制不了自己想用粗大的肉棒代替手指横冲直撞的欲望。

“农农...农农已经很放松了嗯...哥哥...”

一声嗲声嗲气变了调的“哥哥”彻底粉碎了蔡徐坤的理智，顾不得扩张够不够充分，蓄势待发的肉棒已经替代了手指抵上陈立农殷红的穴口摩擦。

“啊...水...水都流进来了...”感觉到有水流进入了自己的穴道，陈立农慌张地按着蔡徐坤的手臂，咬着下唇轻哼。

“没有水怎么帮农农洗里面？嗯...腿再分开点，乖宝宝...”

淋浴喷头挂在两个人上面，把两个人都淋得湿漉漉的，蔡徐坤按着陈立农滑腻的肌肤往里面顶着，龟头被穴口吃下去的时候一阵令他头皮发麻的快感涌上来，要不是怕陈立农受伤，他差点就要全根没入然后毫不顾忌地在里面冲刺了。

“农农知道这是什么吗？在你骚洞里的东西...”

“啊啊...轻...是...啊是...要帮农农洗骚洞的东西...”

“帮农农洗骚洞的是什么？”蔡徐坤又往里面挤进去大半个柱身，小幅度抽插着。

“是...是哥哥的鸡巴呜...你...我不要说了，你混蛋...”

被逼着说骚话的小朋友面皮薄，脸蛋红红像是着了火，但到底还是说了出来。蔡徐坤早就把自己全部塞了进去，窄窄小小的穴道被塞了个满满当当，穴壁贴着粗粗热热的大鸡巴，可是却得不到抽插摩擦的抚慰，这让陈立农开始心焦。

“哥哥...动动...”

“不是说我混蛋吗？”蔡徐坤调笑着动了动腰，小幅度的摩擦就让怀里的人软成了一滩水，紧紧夹着他不放。

“哥哥不是...哥哥是...老公...”

再也顾不上羞耻心，乱七八糟的淫乱字眼从陈立农的嘴巴里面跑出来，只为了让蔡徐坤心满意足狠狠地操干他。

蔡徐坤自然也忍不住这种折磨，扯住陈立农的鹿角把他的脸颊拉近，交换了一个缠绵的深吻，哑着嗓子说：“骚宝宝，小麋鹿，我要骑你了。”

陈立农红着脸“哥哥”“老公”“坤坤”乱喊一通，沉迷在肉棒终于毫不顾忌大开大合在后穴抽插的快感中无法自拔，好像真的变成一只麋鹿被人骑着操干，意乱情迷中几声“主人”都脱口而出，激得蔡徐坤红了眼睛肏得更重了。

“宝宝好紧好多水...嗯...把老公淹死了。”压抑不住的粗喘从身后响起，对于能把蔡徐坤逼得失控这件事陈立农感到自豪不已，于是更加卖力地用后穴套弄蔡徐坤的粗硬。

“嗯...那老公...哈啊...再给农农里面灌点水么...”

灌什么水，再灌就是灌进去满满的精液了。

“求我，我就射给你。”蔡徐坤贴着他的耳朵命令。

软绵的臀瓣撞在蔡徐坤的髋骨上，已经变得通红，还要被他掐着蹂躏，撞击中发出色情的“啪啪”声。这声音让陈立农羞耻万分中更加敏感，体内的骚点不断被摩擦到，未经抚慰的肉棒竟然颤颤地吐着前精硬挺的要命，哆嗦着想要高潮。

“要高潮了...呼...啊啊...求你...坤坤一起好不好...”

陈立农扣着蔡徐坤的手拉到唇边轻咬，细碎的酥麻感从手指传到蔡徐坤心尖，他眯起眼睛默认了陈立农的要求，狠狠撞击着让陈立农发疯的软肉，没几下就感觉到穴壁剧烈的痉挛，把陈立农送上了高潮。

“呼...嗯...”

陈立农咬着下唇射在了自己的小腹上，精液没一会就被水流冲刷掉了。他软着身子任蔡徐坤做最后的冲刺在自己身上发泄着欲望，高潮中的穴道依然敏感得要命，蔡徐坤的每一次抽插都会让他小幅度痉挛一下。

最后精液射进来的时候，他已经分不清是水还是精液，只感觉肚子里面满满的都是蔡徐坤的东西，好像怀孕了一样鼓鼓胀胀得要人命。

两个人又玩了几次，从浴室做到床上，最后筋疲力尽地躺在一片狼藉的床单上喘息。

蔡徐坤吻着陈立农额角细密的薄汗笑道：“小笨蛋麋鹿农农，你是我的宠物，不准你去给别人送圣诞礼物了。”

“你是幼稚鬼。”陈立农故作生气地去咬蔡徐坤的喉结。

“我是你的幼稚鬼。”蔡徐坤搂紧怀里不安分捣乱的小朋友，贴着对方热乎乎的脸颊亲亲，“也是你的Santa Claus。”


End file.
